


Cherry

by Naien59



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: 非ABO体系超人/Omega蝙蝠侠和朋友聊完《黑袍纠察队》后想出来的脑洞。============================内有不道德行为、个人XP以及OOC，如果看不顺眼请立刻关闭页面。↑这是唯一预警
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> 一些设定：  
> → 达米安是布鲁斯生的，塔利亚是女A。  
> → 达米安大约两到三个月，塔利亚想从布鲁斯手里把孩子抢回刺客联盟。  
> → 塔利亚并没有标记布鲁斯。  
> → 阿尔弗雷德坚持布鲁斯应该定时定点母乳喂养达米安。  
>  “介于布鲁斯老爷平常的行为，我想这会是达米安少爷和他的父亲最亲近的时刻。”←阿尔弗雷德说了类似这样的话。  
> → 介于ABO世界观，瞭望塔上有每个人单独的隔离信息素休息室。  
> → ABO性别仅限地球人，所以超人不是任何一种。他能闻到信息素的味道但不会对此有反应，自身也没有信息素。

1  
超人从没想过他会看到这一幕。  
他是来仓库帮绿灯侠找东西的。才从其他扇区赶回来的绿灯侠根本没有休息的打算，只准备开完会就拿上东西前往下一个扇区。于是会议结束后，闪电侠拜托超人来找绿灯侠需要的东西，而他自己摁着疲惫的绿灯侠强制性的让他在休息室躺下。但等超人到了仓库，他才发现房间里堆满了东西。无奈之下他只能打开透视，希望这能帮助他找到他需要的。而等他从杂物堆中抬起头来，就看到了蝙蝠侠。  
——透过墙壁看到了蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠正对着他坐在沙发上。他脱掉了自己上半身的制服，露出自己的双乳，怀里抱着小婴儿。而小婴儿——也就是达米安——的双手搭在蝙蝠侠的左胸上，嘴里嘬着蝙蝠侠的乳头。蝙蝠侠则抿着嘴，整个人都散发着不悦的气息，但他的双手却温柔地托着孩子的身体，让达米安不用费力就可以满足自己的吃饭需求。  
而超人就在一墙之隔的仓库里看呆了。  
不知过了多久，似乎是想再从蝙蝠侠的左乳中榨出最后一点奶水，达米安几乎凶狠地嘬了一口眼前的乳头。疼痛让蝙蝠侠下意识地“嗯”了一声，而这声音惊醒了隔壁房间里的超人。他立刻收回了自己的视线，拿着之前找到的东西冲出仓库。  
拉奥啊，他竟然看蝙蝠侠喂奶看出了神。

2  
“超人，你还好吗？”  
距离超人看到蝙蝠侠喂奶的场景一周后，超人在休息区的走廊被蝙蝠侠叫住了。  
“额，是的，我很好。”  
超人知道蝙蝠侠为什么会这么问他。他这几天一直在试图避开蝙蝠侠，就连前几天本应由克拉克·肯特负责的对哥谭首富的采访都被他想办法推给别人去了。他这种逃避的异常不可能瞒过蝙蝠侠，但他毫无办法。布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠似乎无时无刻都会出现在他身边的一切地方，提醒他不要忘记那天的事情。  
在听到他的回复后，蝙蝠侠只是抱着双臂一言不发地站在超人面前。最后他腰带里传出的定时铃声让他暂时放过了超人。  
“听着，超人。”超人听出蝙蝠侠的声音里带着一丝疲惫，“你需要尽快调整好你的状态。”  
他丢下这么一句话就转身走进了自己的休息室。超人回忆起上一次似乎也差不多是这个时间。他下意识的想看一眼墙内，却发现自己什么也看不到——显然墙内加了铅。  
但他可以想象的出来。  
蝙蝠侠会首先摘下自己的手套和臂甲，然后他会露出自己那张属于布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，最后他会褪去自己的上衣。脱下的制服会被他扔在沙发上、或者是地上，而他会从房间里摆着的那个婴儿床上把他的孩子抱起来。  
也许在抱起来之前他会逗一逗达米安——虽然超人想象不出来蝙蝠侠做这种事。但他最终都会让达米安把他一侧的乳头含进嘴里吮吸。  
在超人反应过来之前，他已经站在了那个仓库里面对着那面墙。  
——只是一次，最后一次。他只是有点好奇。

**Author's Note:**

> 看黑袍的时候我还没怎么看过DC。最近和朋友提起来，我突然意识到Homelander的原型有部分是Superman……于是这个脑洞就出现了……  
> 主要是Homelander透视看玛德琳用吸奶器那一幕简直是对当时的我造成冲击的印象深刻（各种原因）


End file.
